Temptation
by KatMB
Summary: Marian was stirred by Guy, that much she could admit but would the temptation for more become too much for her to resist? Guy/Marian AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Right so I just wrote this for a bit of fun, I'm not the best writer and I'm sure it'll show but hey, I like to write so here is a lil story.**_

_**The rating for now is T, though I may increase it to an M rating in later chapters.**_

_Chapter One_

Marian felt intoxicated by his closeness, it was as if she had been cast under an enchantment the moment she entered the room. Behind him the fire was blazing casting a warm orange glow across the bare plains of his chest, sending shadows and highlights dancing over his torso, displaying fully his impressive physique. Marian's mouth felt dry. He was close, tantalizingly close. The heat from his skin radiated onto hers making her body tingle. She had to remember her reason for coming here. She searched her mind for the right words to say, any words, but she could not think straight. Her mind was shouting to run away and never look back but the desire within her had taken a strong foothold, subduing her rational mind and driving her forward.

"Guy I…." Marian whispered, taking a step closer to him. The change in his breathing was clearly visible as she raised her hand to touch his chest. Her hand felt like it was moving of its own accord, she couldn't stop herself and she knew she didn't want to stop. The overwhelming want, the all-consuming _need_ to feel him under her touch was too powerful.

Her fingers ghosted over his skin. Guy's breaths now came in sharp and fast. Marian smiled, transfixed by the rise and fall of his chest and the reaction a mere touch of her hand could elicit from him. This dark and menacing black knight was under her spell, the power enthralled her, encouraging her to feel more.

Slowly she raised her other hand to join the other on his chest. Moving her hands across the expanse of his skin she delighted in the feel of him beneath her fingertips. She had expected him to be rough skinned to match his exterior, but he was soft, delectably soft, his skin was like silk. Marian's heart began to race as the desire within her increased, this wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Marian, what are you doing?" Guy rasped.

"Sssh… Don't speak… Just… Just let me feel." Stepping forward she closed the space between them lightly pressing her body against his. Closing her eyes now she ran her hands over his strong shoulders and down his back, his muscles tensing in the wake of her touch. Guy struggled to control his breathing, almost panting now, unable to move so shocked was he by Marian's boldness.

"Marian.."

"Ssssh.." she hushed him, pulling herself even closer. Standing on her tip-toes her lips caress up his neck, tasting him and inhaling his scent. Musk and leather, that scent so entirely him it was intoxicating making her desire burn even hotter.

Finally she looked at him; Guy stood eyes closed mouth slightly agape his breathing fast and heavy. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and what remained of Marian's self-control crumbled. Running her hands up his back she entangled them in is dark locks and pulled his face down to meet hers.

Guy's reaction was instantaneous and fevered. He claimed her lips hungrily, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and crushing her against his hard body. Marian moaned as their tongues collided sending chills of lust through her body igniting her core. Lightly dragging her nails down his back she grabbed his perfectly formed rear pulling him even more intimately against her body. Never has she felt such a need to be close to someone and even though their bodies were pressed hard against one another it just wasn't close enough.

Guy's moan was audible as she ground her hips against his. Lifting her up, Marian instinctively wrapped her legs about his waist, never breaking the kiss, he backed her hard against the wall, kissing and biting down her neck.

"Marian do you want me to stop?" he looked into her eyes, his own burning with passion and desire.

"Never !" She moaned pulling his lips back to hers as his hand slid up her thigh.

Marian startled awake bolting upright in her bed, her heart was pounding within her chest. She lay frozen. _"What was that?!" _ She thought in horror and utter shock at what her imagination had conjured up. Groaning she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow.

"_How could I have dreamed such an inappropriate dream?! And about Guy? What has come over me?" _Marian blushed as she recalled scenes from her alarmingly vivid dream. She was angry with herself, angry with her brain for allowing her to concoct such a dream.

Sighing bitterly she slid out of bed, the cold stone beneath her feet waking her from her dreamy haze. Walking to the window she looked out across the Nottingham countryside. The sun was not yet up but its arrival was fast approaching. The eastern sky was a mix of blues, pinks, reds and orange and there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky. The clearness of the sky was a vast contrast against the troubles in her mind.

Her actual trip to see Guy most definitely did not turn out as her dream. The intentions for her visit were to try and heal the hurts between them and find a way to rebuild their friendship. No matter how she hated to admit it, Guy's coldness and silence towards her was not so easy to bare and she found herself deeply affected by it. In a strange way she missed talking to him, missed their odd little run-ins with one another. He was her only friend in the castle and now she was alone.

Marian sighed as she recalled their last meeting. When she entered Locksley her resolve was strong, she was determined to mend their friendship or at least find a way to be civil to one another. However, that resolve did not last long as she beheld Guy standing bare-chested by the fire, muscles tensing and relaxing as he fixed his armour in place. How was she meant to concentrate with him in such a state? She knew he was strongly built from the way he held himself, but never would she have imagined him to look so magnificent! She cringed inwardly at how she had lifted her hand to his chest to do, she knew not what. But Guy had taken it then, enveloping it in his much larger hand, caressing the skin on the back of her hand sending chills down her spine.

Though she was angry at Robin for spying on her, she was glad of it for she refused to think about what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. Well, it seemed her mind did the thinking for her. _"Traitorous brain" _She mumbled.

The trip in the end was not successful and they parted on bitter words with any chance of reconciliation seemingly out of reach.

The scenes of her dream flashed in her mind, Guy's lips leaving a trail of fire across her skin, the noises her touch elicited from him. _"NO! Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about him!"_

She was frustrated; frustrated with herself for thinking of him in such a way, but she also felt a new kind of frustration, one she has not felt before.

Never before has she had such a dream as this, not even about Robin.

"_Oh Robin." _ She despaired. A bitter feeling of betrayal stabbed at her. In that one dream she felt that she had betrayed their entire relationship. Why has she never had such a dream about Robin? Did she not desire him in the same way that she desires Guy?

"_What am I saying? I don't desire Guy at all. I do not like him and never have; I want Robin and no one else." _ Even in her mind the conviction of her words was weak.

Guy was attractive, strikingly so and Marian wasn't afraid to admit it to herself, she just didn't understand why she was so, as Robin would say, stirred by him.

Kissing Robin was sweet and familiar and she loved him, she really did, but why does she not feel the same passion as she did with Guy in her dreams? Guilt began to eat away at her.

"_Oh don't be so ridiculous" _She mentally slapped herself. _"It was just a dream, it would probably never be like that with Guy in reality. It's just lust, foolish lust." _Marian found her mind wondering what it would be like with Guy. Would his skin feel as soft? Would his lips really make her feel like she was on fire?

"_Oh god!" _ She exclaimed dropping her head into her hands. _"I need to get out of this castle and talk to someone, talk to anyone so that I'm not left alone with my traitorous imagination."_

"Eve! I will visit her today, but how will I get rid of my guard? Oh yes, easily because they're dreadful." She laughed to herself; perhaps they'd be better at what they did if they were treated decently. Eve was a local healer of sorts, a good friend of Matilda and very wise, she always had people flocking to her for advice. It would be nice to have a woman to talk to for a while as she was always surrounded by men. If only she had more time to see and speak with Djack, maybe she could go and see her? But she'd never be able to sneak fully out of the castle and if her attempt at escape was foiled it would only cause her father more harm. Eve it was then.

Donning a dress with as little colour as possible so that she would not stand out in a crowd, she quickly got ready to sneak out. Opening her chamber door slightly she peeked outside; her guard was asleep outside, no surprise there. She was proud at how light footed she could be when sneaking and at times like this grateful for her skill.

The castle was still very quiet, only a few servants were up and about preparing for the days tasks. Sneaking out would not be difficult; her biggest challenge was getting through the castles courtyard. It was a large open space and usually had a handful of guards present; her only chance was that it being so early it would not be heavily guarded. Once she had escaped the courtyard it would be easy to disappear, she knew every shortcut and all the best places to hide.

Standing in an alcove just off the courtyard she slowly peaked around the corner. The coast was clear, there were only two guards near the portcullis and not surprisingly they were asleep. No wonder Robin and his gang found it so easy to sneak into the castle. The sun was now up and it was already starting to get hot, the summer has been unusually warm this year to the point of discomfort. The people of Nottingham were already up getting their market stalls ready for the day, disappearing into the town would be all the easier now.

It was now of never, the guards would wake soon from the racket of the market and then she may have to find another way out.

"And where do you think you're going? Where is your guard?" Marian halted in her tracks, that voice, that unmistakably deep raspy voice was the voice she really didn't want to hear today. She would have preferred the sheriff. Why did _he_ have to find her? She didn't want to face him today, she was too embarrassed after her dream, and how was she meant to look him in the face after thinking such things about him?

"Marian?" Guy said, more assertively now. "Where is your guard?"

Spinning around to face him Marian bit the arrow and looked him in the eyes. His ice blue eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles, he looked utterly exhausted and Marian was surprised to find that she cared. There was a sort of friendship between them before their failed wedding, so it was only normal that she would feel something for him, it was just normal friendly sympathy.

"…. Marian?" he asked a little awkwardly. Marian had not realised that she has been staring silently at him all this time. "Your guard?"

"Oh… em.. he was sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bare to wake him."

Rolling his eyes at his guard's lack of duty Guy crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"Marian, you are under house arrest and that means you stay in the castle and anywhere you go here you must be accompanied by your guard. Who knows what mischief you're plotting." He said almost bitterly, a look of resentment crossing his eyes.

"I'm not plotting anything Guy." She said flatly crossing her arms across her chest matching Guy's stance.

"Is that so? Then why were you sneaking out of the castle hm?" He asked stepping forward trying to use his height to intimidate her.

"I wasn't sneaking!" He raised his eyebrows knowingly at her. "Okay I was sneaking, I just needed to see the doctor and didn't want my guard with me." She finished averting her eyes from his.

Concern quickly flashed into Guy's eyes, dropping his arms to his side he stepped closer.

"Are you unwell?" Marian could see that he was trying to school his concern, trying to show that he didn't care anymore, but his eyes gave it away. Those light blue orbs always conveyed so much.

"No, well not no, I just.. you see.." Stumbling over her words she averted her eyes once again.

"_Oh lord, what am I to say?! I'm going because I had a highly sexual dream about you and I need the doctor to hit me with a mallet and knock some sense into me?!" _She mentally panicked.

"Marian, are you lying to me again?" The concern gone he re-crossed his arms tight across his chest.

"No, I just…I.."

"Marian!" he said sternly, running a hand over his tired eyes in frustration and flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

Marian stared at his lips. The image of him doing the same gesture in her dream flashed into her mind. The way they slightly glistened made them appear irresistible and soft… made her want to taste them, feel them move across her skin.

"_Oh god!" _Marian blushed crimson at her thoughts. She looked up to his eyes and blushed even more as she realised she had been staring at his lips the entire time and he had noticed. He had an odd unreadable expression on his face.

"_Say something! Say anything!" _Composing herself slightly she decided to use an excuse that makes every man feel uncomfortable.

"The reason I'm going to the doctor is for a.. womanly problem Guy…and I didn't want my guard there." She looked into his eyes more confidently now and sure as day the reason did the trick.

"Oh..OH… Right.. em… right!" he said awkwardly scratching his head. "Well just come back straight after, I'll send a Guard to make sure you return." He nodded looking down.

"Okay, thank you Guy." She smiled amused at his awkwardness.

With a sharp nod he turned and left. Marian watched as he walked away and admired how well the leather he wore fit. It was so tight against his body, perfectly showing off his shapely…_"Have you gone completely insane Marian?! Control yourself…"_

_"I'm in trouble." _She sighed as she, practically at a run, exited the castle.

_**A/N: Hope you like it, I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, I just don't go on a laptop that much and when I do it's not for long. This chapter is quite long and I shall hopefully update as soon as I can.**

**Sorry again!**

_**Chapter Two**_

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming!"_ Eve said as she made her way to answer the frantic knocking at her door. Swinging it open she smiled at her hasty guest.

"_Well, look who it is! My dear Lady Marian, come in, come in_!" Taking her by the arm she ushered Marian inside.

"_I'm sorry to call at such an early hour Eve; it's just that I am in great need of someone to talk to."_

"_Oh, it's no problem at all, dear. Though had it been anyone else banging at my door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges, we would be having an entirely different conversation. Not so much a conversation really, more me hitting you with a broom."_ Eve laughed as she brought Marian into her quant little kitchen, sitting her at the small wooden table by the window.

Eve's kitchen was jam-packed full of jars and containers filled with all sorts of herbs and remedies and hanging in bundles from the wooden beans of the ceiling were plants of every kind, some dried and some fresh.

Eve herself was a woman in her 70's, one of the oldest living residents of Nottinghamshire, her age and expertise in her field had made her a living legend in her own right. She had white grey hair, plaited neatly to the side. Her face was tanned and the lines on her face told her life story of hard work, suffering and endurance. Her expertise in remedies could have earned her a comfortable living but she has never been one to charge for the help she gave. Marian greatly admired her for this, Eve was someone who genuinely wanted to help people at any cost.

"_So my dear what can I do for you?"_

Marian hesitated, whether she was embarrassed, ashamed or a mix of both she couldn't say, but her words stuck in her throat and she didn't know where to start.

"_Lady Marian stuck for words, my lord this must be important. Come on dear out with it, it'll only cause more trouble trying to keep it inside."_

Exhaling heavily, Marian spoke slowly. _"It's just; I had this __**dream**__ about… Guy, Sir Guy.."_ She blushed at her words.

"_Oh!"_ Eve said, her grey eyebrows shooting upwards, knowing full well what type of a dream had caused Marian to blush. _"Well dear that's perfectly normal at your age, you get curious…"_

"_No, no it's not that!"_ Marian interrupted her. Tucking her hair behind her ear she continued.

"_I'm just so angry with myself Eve! I feel like I've betrayed Robin because of this dream. This stupid dream!" _Her words began to race as her feelings intensified_. "How could I have had such a dream about him? I hate him!"_ Eve gave her a knowing look. _"Okay, perhaps hate is a strong word, but I should feel nothing but hatred toward him. He has done so many horrible things, but yet….. and I love Robin, I do, I should be having dreams about him and not Sir Guy!"_ Groaning in frustration she dropped her head into her hands.

"_Perhaps my girl, this dream was your brains way of telling you that you have feelings for Sir Guy."_

"_I don't have FEELINGS for Sir Guy! I don't feel anything but disgust towards him!"_ She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"_Child if that were true you would be dreaming about beating him not.. well you know.."_

Marian stood up now and began to pace the little room.

"_It's just an attraction towards him, completely physical! I feel nothing else."_

"_Marian to feel an attraction, whether it be physical or not, there must be something more there. If you truly felt utter disgust towards him it would not matter if he were the most handsome man in the entire world, he would still seem hideous to your eyes. "_

"_But he is a horrid man! Dreadful! It was just a silly dream, nothing more."_

"_My dear sit back down."_ Marian plonked heavily down on the chair. Eve took her hand in hers. _"If it was just a silly dream you would dust if off and continue with your day, but you haven't. Perhaps, my_ _dear, this is not your head revealing your feelings for Guy, but your heart."_

"_No!"_ Marian puller her hand free of Eve's feeling angry now_. "He is not in my heart! It belongs to Robin and always will."_

"_We cannot choose who we fall for Marian, it just happens."_ Eve whispered gently.

"_I haven't fallen for him!"_ Marian scoffed _"There's nothing to fall for, there isn't anything good in that man."_

"_Always so stubborn, even with her own heart_." Eve laughed to herself quietly. Marian scowled at the woman, perhaps it was a mistake to come here.

"_Let me tell you a little about Sir Guy. Now please remove that scowl and listen."_ Marian crossed her arms and continued to scowl at Eve, who only smiled and shook her head.

"_Now I am not saying that I forgive Sir Guy for all the awful things he has done, but from a young age he has had to deal with a lot of sadness and hardship in his life."_

Uncrossing her arms and relaxing a little, Marian leaned forward and listened.

"_Sir Guy lost both parents from a young age; his father returned home from the war a leaper and was cast out of the Gisborne lands, lands now under the Locksley name."_

"_What? Robin owns Guy's fathers lands? How? I wasn't aware that they previously knew each other"_

"_Oh they grew up together, my dear! Has Robin never told you?"_

Marian shook her head, somewhat annoyed at Robin and Guy for that matter for not telling her this.

"_Oh yes, they grew up together and they hated each other even then. Now where was I? Oh yes, Guy's father was cast out and Gislane, Guy's Mother, oh she was a beauty let me tell you, raven black hair just like her son. His mother in fear of losing everything was set to marry Robin's father."_ At this fact Marian's eyebrows nearly shot off her face with the shock.

"_The night that Guy was informed of him mother's marriage plans was the night of the fire that took his mother's life and also Robin's fathers. I think Guy has never forgiven himself for what happened the night of the fire."_ Marian felt her heart flutter with sadness at Guy's and Robin's loss. But for Guy to carry this blame all his life must be soul destroying.

"_After the fire when Guy was left with nothing but the clothes on his back and his young sister at his side.."_

"_Guy has a sister?! Why has he never told me this?!" _She exclaimed her sadness now replaced with annoyance.

"_Yes, Isabella. Another dark haired beauty."_

"_What happened to her? Where is she?"_

"_I'm getting to it my dear have patience, though I do not think that is something you are blessed with."_

"_Now, after the fire when Guy was in great need the villagers and their new master Robin of Locksley, turned their back on him and Isabella. With nowhere to go and no one to help they were forced to leave the village destitute and alone."_ At this Marian gasped. How could Robin have been so cruel? How could the other villagers? Guy was only a young boy and after losing both parents, he must have felt utterly hopeless.

"_What happened then?"_ Marian asked sadly, half listening half in thought.

"_Fearing that his sister would starve he sold her into marriage."_

"_He sold her? His own sister?"_ Oh yes, there is the Guy she knows.

"_He believed he was doing the right thing for her, to secure a comfortable future for her. He was convinced to do it by the then Lord Vaisey, who took Sir Guy on as a squire once his sister had been sold."_

"_He has been under Vaisey's thumb for this long? He seemed to get back on his feet quick enough."_

"_It was not a position of privilege let me tell you. My niece was a servant for Vaisey during this time and she told me stories of how Vaisey or his men would beat Guy within an inch of his life whenever he showed any weakness or kindness towards others in his work with Vaisey. So you see my dear, he is not a bad person, it has only been beaten out of him by the cruelty of others. His parents were both good people and I know he would be too if he was encouraged or had reason to hope."_ At this last part Eve gave Marian a meaningful look.

Marian laughed bitterly. _"Are you suggesting that I try and bring out his good side?"_

"_Everyone needs to be loved, and for someone like Guy who has been denied it throughout his life, your heart may be just what he needs to free the good inside of him."_

Marian scoffed loudly. _"Eve, I care for you dearly but you are mad. What you are asking of me is something I could never, I would never do. I am with Robin!"_

"_Think of the good you could do with Guy's help."_

Marian stood up abruptly. _"I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore. I must return to the castle before they send out an army for me and I do not want to give the sheriff another chance to punish my father."_

Resigned Eve slowly stood up. _"How is your father doing? Let me give you a tonic for him."_

"_I am still not allowed to see him."_ she says sadly. _"And thank you Eve, I'm sure I'll be able to find a way to get it to him. I am also sorry for being so rude, I know you only meant to help."_

"_No need to apologise my dear, it is never easy hearing something you are not ready to accept_." Eve smiled to herself and Marian frowned.

Later that day back in the castle Marian sat in her chambers thinking about what Eve had said. Could she really do more good with Guy by her side? Yes his status, power and wealth would be helpful, but could she really give up her life with Robin?

He had done so with her had he not? He had abandoned her and their betrothal to run off to war in the name of King Richard and England. Why could she not do the same if it was for the greater good?

But she had waited for Robin; all that time he was away she had waited for him to return and hoped that he would renew their engagement. Then, when he had returned he became an outlaw and in doing so made it impossible for them to wed.

Marian sighed, maybe she was holding on to a future that had long since expired and the time had now come to create her new future.

Marian's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. She opened her door to a flustered guard who looks as if he must have run here. _"What is it?"_

"_My Lady, the Sheriff demands your presence and you must go to him with haste."_

Marian gritted her teeth. _"Very well, lead the way."_

Quickly she and the guard made their way to Vasiey's office, once there she slowly entered his office her heart pounding with nervousness at what he might have planned.

"_Ah! Lady leper Marian, I have a bone to pick with you missy!"_ The Sheriff hissed, pointing his stubby finger at her from his seat behind the desk. With a menacing smile he slowly stood and stalked towards her grasping a small dagger in his hand. Marian froze, just as fear gripped her, her night watchman skills began to take over and she looked around for a weapon.

At that moment Guy walked in and seeing Marian there rolled his eyes. _"What has she done now?"_

"_This little leper"_ The sheriff pointed at her with the dagger and stood in front of Marian. Seeing the dagger Guy tensed and he swallowed the fear that rose in his throat.

"_This little leper has been sneaking food to her father even though I ordered him not to be fed!"_

"_You mean you haven't been feeding him?!"_ Rage boiled under her skin as she leered at the despicable little man. She clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her palms. _"How dare you!"_

"_Don't play coy with me missy, I know it was you!"_ he spat.

Guy gulped and stepped forward. _"My Lord, it wasn't Lady Marian who has been bringing him food, it was me…" _

Marian stared at him in shock and the Sheriff glared at him like a rabid dog ready to attack.

"_You mean to tell me, you deliberately disobeyed my orders?!"_ The sheriff slithered closer to Guy the dagger poised and ready in his hand.

"_Yes my Lord." _ Guy straightened his back, standing to his full height towering over the little Sheriff.

Marian could not shake the shock from her mind, why would Guy do something like that? Why would he risk the Sheriffs wrath?

"_How dare you disobey me dog!"_ The Sheriff then punched Guy violently in the stomach making him fall to his knees in pain. _"You will kneel to me dog!"_ Taking the dagger the sheriff sliced down Guy's cheek making him cry out in pain.

"_No! Stop! Stop!"_ Marian screamed trying to take the dagger from the Sheriff's hands. Shaking her off Vaisey struck Marian across the face knocking her to the ground.

"_Guards!"_ The Sheriff shouted and the nervous guards bustled into the room. _"Get those two out of my sight!" _

With a hurried _"Yes Sir!"_ the guards hauled Guy and Marian out of the room.

Marian called back to Guy as the guards pushed her back to her room, but he did not glace back as they dragged him away leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

"_Guy!" _She called again.

As night fell, Marian snuck out of her room, carrying a small bag of bandages and ointment. Her guard once again was sleeping soundly outside. Tip toeing through the castle corridors she made her way to Guy's chambers.

Taking a deep breath she knocked lightly on his door and listened. The only response she could hear was a faint "Go away" from inside.

Slowly she entered him room, it was dark and cold, there was no fire or candles lighting and she struggled to spot where Guy was. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness she made out Guys silhouette sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"_What are you doing here?" _Guy rasped, he could barely see her face but he knew it was Marian.

"_I've come to clean your wound and thank you."_

**A/N: Sorry for any typos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"_What are you doing here?" _Guy rasped, he could barely see her face but he knew it was Marian.

"_I've come to clean your wound."_

Marian cautiously made her way into the room stretching a hand out in front to feel for any objects that might be in her way. Feeling in the dark her hand landed on what she assumed was a table and she placed her supplies there.

"I've also come to give you my thanks, Sir Guy." She said quietly making her way to where he sat.

"I don't want _your_ thanks" he said in a harsh but flat tone.

"Well, I'm giving it anyway." Marian sighed as she felt around the fireplace for what she needed to start a fire. Even in the summer inside of the castle was always cold; the heat of the sun never penetrated the oppressive stone walls, making a fire during the night a yearlong necessity.

Finally sparking the kindling she nursed the embers until small flames ignited. Placing logs over the kindling the fire soon came alive. All the while Guy sat in complete silence; Marian could feel his gaze watching her every move. Suddenly feeling insecure a blush sprung to her cheeks under his scrutiny and she was thankful that her embarrassment was hidden by the semi-darkness.

"Ah, that's better." Marian stood proudly as her fire fully came to life. The room was now brighter and she could finally make out Guy. She gasped as she finally beheld him, he sat slumped in his chair, and leather jacket removed showing the blood soaked shirt beneath. The cut on his face was angry and raised, the blood, now dry, had poured down his neck onto his chest causing the material of the shirt to stick to it.

Silently she retrieved her medical supplies, water and a basin and brought it to his side.

"What are you doing?" he growled at her. "I don't want your help Marian or didn't you understand? You are the last person I want to be around right now." He spat, turning away from her to look into the flames.

"I need to treat your wound Guy or.."

"It's SIR Guy to you!"

"SIR Guy I need to clean your wound before it gets infected _Sir_ Guy. Is that okay with you _Sir_ Guy?" She leered back at him trying to school her temper.

"And I've already told you _Maid_ Marian, I don't want your bloody help!"

"Well tough, because you're getting it! I will not leave this room until I have treated your wound and you are cleaned up. I will not let you die from an infection because you were too stubborn to let me help you."

Both locked eyes in a battle of wills. Staring into the darkness t of his blue eyes, only then did Marian register the hurt and sadness there. Guilt knotted in her stomach, finally, her temper softening she whispered, "Please Guy, let me help you, I need to repay you for what you've done for my father."

"Don't, just.. don't. Do what you need to do then leave."

"Yes Sir Guy." She said feeling defeated.

Guy's coldness was harder to bear than she cared to admit. Every snide remark, every hateful glance hurt her to the very core. She hated this, she just wanted her friend back. Had she really ruined their relationship forever? Suddenly it dawned on her that the thought of losing him from her life felt unbearable, her conversation with Eve ran through her mind again. Surely it would not hurt so much and make her feel as she did if there was not some kind of feelings there. But what kind of feelings? For the moment Marian would only admit that they were feelings for a friend, a friend in need, a friend in pain.

"_It's more than that and you know it!" _Her sub-conscious mocked. Shaking her head to clear away a thought she did not want to deal with yet, she began her task.

"You will need to remove your shirt, Sir Guy." She said shyly, focusing on wetting and ringing out a bit of cloth.

"Go ahead" he said, leaning forward in the chair so she would be able to pull the shirt over his head. He was toying with her; trying to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible, but it would not be so easily done. If he wanted to play that game she would join in, her competitive nature would outweigh her shyness of the situation.

Kneeling in front of him she slowly ran her hands under the hem of his shirt her fingers deliberately brushing against his skin as she pulled it over his head.

"You're cold, move closer to the fire."

"I'm fine here." He snapped

"Suit yourself." She said absent minded as she beheld his body once again in the orange glow of the firelight. _"Holy mother!" _ she thought, even covered in dried blood he was breath-taking. So broad and strong no wonder he created such an opposing figure in a room. Marian's dream flashed before her eyes once again, how good the weight of his body felt against hers as he backed her against a wall.. "_Oh god stop, stop, mind please!" _Blushing profusely she turned away from him and took up the wet cloth.

Ringing the cloth out she moved to kneel between his legs and started to wipe away the dried blood on his face, being extra careful cleaning around the cut. He kept his glance fixed on the fire while she worked, whether it was because he did not want to show the pain in his eyes or he just couldn't stand to look at her she didn't know.

The dried blood was stubborn and Marian wiped more forcefully eliciting a hiss of pain from Guy as a bit of the wound re-opened. "Oh! I'm so sorry Guy!" Marian exclaimed wiping away the fresh blood. She could see his jaw clench with the effort of hiding his discomfort and he still wouldn't look at her, keeping his gaze fixed on the fire.

"I will need to bind the wound, two or three stitches should do."

"Fine, get the decanter of wine from my bedside table." He ordered.

Retrieving the decanter and handing it to him she said "Drink it while I finish cleaning off the rest of the blood, hopefully you will be somewhat numb by the time I'm finished." He didn't answer, just grabbed the wine from her hand and took a swig, hissing at the pain the movement caused.

Rinsing the cloth off, she kneeled between his legs again, closer this time and began cleaning the dried blood from his neck and chest. A droplet of water ran from the cloth down his neck and continued to drip down his torso. Marian followed its glistening trail down, hungrily taking in the sight of each muscle tensing as the cool droplet passed over. Marian's breath caught in her throat as she tried to fight the unknown need that stirred within her, but to no avail. Using the back of her fingers she caught the droplet and traced its wet trail back up his body, her heart raced at the feel of the warm softness of his skin beneath her touch. Marian's mouth felt dry and she scolded herself for taking enjoyment out of such a situation, but his closeness was intoxicating and it was becoming harder and harder to fight off her traitorous urges.

His breathing was heavier now and finally she stole a glance at him and he was now watching her, intently. His brows were knit in confusion and his eyes a mix of emotions ones Marian could not work out, however his resentment towards her still shone clearly from his blue orbs. Marian's mood quickly vanished under his glare and cowering away she stood up to fetch a needle and thread.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she prepared the needle and thread. _"Control yourself Marian, if you're not careful he'll stick another knife in your gut, he wants nothing more to do with you. Just accept that." _Marian bit back the sadness and guilt that welled within her. Sadness at the fact that she was losing someone she cared about and guilt at knowing that all his current pain and suffering was because of her.

"Are you ready?" She asked, standing beside him.

"Yes, I am accustomed to pain." He stated numbly taking one last swig of wine.

Sighing sorrowfully she pierced his skin with the needle and flinched at Guy's sharp intake of breath.

Guy shut his eyes tightly clenching his jaw as Marian worked as fast as she could.

"There. I put in three stitches; it was a straight cut so it should heal nicely." Finishing off, she put an antiseptic ointment over the wound. "All done."

Shifting awkwardly on her feet she found the courage to ask the question that had been playing on her mind all night. "Sir Guy, why… why did you help my father?"

"God Marian I don't know!" He shouted. " I don't know why I always put my neck on the line to do something for you!" His sudden outburst shocked Marian to the spot and she stared at him wide eyed as he continued. He stood now, chest heaving with rage and his fists balled tightly against his sides.

" I have ruined my standing with the sheriff because I, once again, stupidly tried to do something nice for you! You.. "he leered openly at her. "You, the woman who humiliated me in front of half the shire! Left me standing at the alter like an utter fool!" He paced the room, struggling to control his rage.

"Jesus Marian, did you not even try to understand what I was feeling? What that day meant to me? Do you not even grasp what you've done to me? That you _**broke my heart**_**!** God!" he groaned, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. He continues now, his voice quieter, sadder.

"Do you know what it's like to have to see you every day? To be reminded constantly of what I've lost, of what I'll never have." He dropped his head into his hands. "You were the only good thing in my life, my one chance at being happy and now, now that chance is gone. Your goodness would have cleansed me and I would have been a better man for you, for the sake of your heart." He turned from her now, his shoulders slouched in defeat.

Marian's eyes burned with unshed tears and she stared at him in despair as his words sunk in. How could she have been so cruel? How could she not have once thought about what the marriage meant to him? Covering her mouth with her hands, she tried in vain to stifle the sob that escaped her lips.

"Guy I'm sorry, I'm so utterly sorry for everything. For all the pain I've caused you." She sobbed openly as tears streamed down her face. "I never thought about how you truly felt about me. I thought I was just something to be won, something to be bought, I didn't think that you earnestly cared for me and I'm ashamed of myself for that." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I know you think that I only used you but it's not true." Taking a deep breath she continued her voice shaking with emotion. "I had feeling for you and I still do, I would not have agreed to the marriage in the first place if I felt otherwise. I've denied these feelings to myself for so long, but now with the prospect of losing you from my life I just can't anymore!" A new wave of sobs wracked her body as she finally admitted her feelings to Guy and to herself. "I hate myself for this Guy! For all this pain I've caused you. In hurting you I've hurt myself. I can't stand to see you like this knowing that I'm the cause of your misery."

She now knew what she had to do.

"Guy.." she placed her hand on his back, savouring the warmth for the last time. "I'm going to leave; I have to leave the castle for your sake. I will take my father and go. Then I can no longer cause you pain." Marian waited for his response, any response as her tears fell silently but none came.

Her heart ached with sadness at the loss of him. Resigned to her faith she turned and walked to the door.

She looked back at him one last time to say goodbye, when suddenly he was behind her. She had not even heard him approach and she jumped at his closeness.

Reaching over her he jammed the door shut with his arm. He was a hairs-breath away and he looked down into her swollen sorrow filled eyes. "Marian… please don't go." He whispered ghosting his fingers over her cheek. "I don't think I could stand life in this castle without the prospect of seeing you. The pain of your absence would be too much." Gently stroking her cheek he moved his hand and buried it in her hair. Pulling her closer he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes tightly. "Just don't leave Marian." He pleaded.

Marian's heart was pounding; she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Guy was so close she felt dizzy, the feel of his breath against her lips sent shivers down her spine. The sensations his proximity created was intense and she wanted to be close to him, she needed to be closer to him. With shaking hands she raised one and entangled it in his raven black hair while resting the other on his chest. The heavy beat of his heart could be felt beneath her palm and she knew it was time to make a decision. Either to leave and live with Robin in the forest, forgetting Guy forever or stay and help Guy be the good man that she knew was inside of him.

Moving her head back so that she could look at him, Marian placed her hand against his cheek.

Smiling sweetly at him she whispered. "I will stay." Then wrapping her arms around Guy's neck she pulled his body flush against her own and gently pressed her lips against his.


End file.
